The invention relates to catheter introducer assemblies including means for protecting the user against needle sticks once the catheter is inserted into a blood vessel and the introducer needle is removed from the catheter.
A common technique for introducing catheters into blood vessels includes the steps of providing a catheter positioned over an introducer needle, inserting the needle and catheter into a blood vessel, and then withdrawing the needle from the catheter, leaving the catheter in place in the blood vessel. The withdrawal of the needle from the catheter causes the exposure of the tip of the needle. As the tip is quite sharp and is typically contaminated with bodily fluid, the needle may present a health risk unless steps are taken to cover the tip. A health risk is also presented by leakage of bodily fluid between the outside of the needle and the inside of the catheter. The present invention addresses both of these risks.